It'll Be Their Little Secret
by xXxInuyasha's.LoverxXx
Summary: Mating season, And Koga WILL take Kagome,...her scent is all over him though..he cant control his hormones...INUxXxKOGA hope you all like it, its my first yaoi fanfic. VERY VERY DEATAILED, LOTS OF LEMON! Not for kids!


He smelled Kagome's scent and his hormones where going wild, as always. Around her, Koga could barely controll himself, and in mating season it was even worse. Today, he had to, he had to take Kagome and make her submit to him, instead of that accursed half breed Inuyasha. Though Koga himself had no idea thats exactly whome he was headed for.

Inuyasha and Kagome literally spent every waking moment together, so their scents had become so tangled it was hard to tell them apart from eachother. Koga had run into Inuyasha on numerous occassions in search of Kagome, and today would be no different. Well, that is if Koga wasn't feeling his lower regions call out to him every time his foot hit the ground, and the shock wave traveled up his legs, giving him that chill in his spine. He tried his best to ignore it, but in the back of his mind, he knew that he would no longer be able to contain that feeling once he reached Kagome. He just continued to run though, taking slow deep breaths, and cursing himself silently for having such a weakness as this.

Not far off though, Inuyasha was walking silently with his hands behind his head. He had felt a slight headache ever since Kagome had left earlier that day. She had gone back to her era to rest up and see her family after being in the feudal era for so long. Inuyasha decided with her absence he would take this time to take a rather relxaing walk. About now his pounding head was staring to feel a bit more releaved. He inhaled, and a scent caught his nose. He furrowed his brow and dropped his arms. He sniffed the air more thoroughly and gave a disgusted look as he knew this scent all to well. The wolf. His right ear twitched and he turned to look in that direction and a tornado stopped in front of him. When the dust in the air cleared, Koga glanced at Inuyasha and his eyed widened as he gave him a shocked and repulsed look.

"Oh don't tell me I came out all this way just to get stuck seeing your sickening face mutt! Where the hell is Kagome!", Koga asked annoyed as Inuyasha simply growled irritated.

"It's none of your buissness where Kagome is...and...geez what the hell is wrong with you flea bag", Inuyasha stared at Koga irked and confused. Koga was bent over leaning on his knee's sweating and catching his breath.

"Thats...none of your buissness...either", He stood up and wiped his sweat drenched locks out of his face. Inuyasha's eyes widened as Koga's scent driffted past his nose, he had senced something different about him. He inhaled deeply and silently. The wolf's scent was simply intoxicating this day, and Inuyasha was ashamed to be taken in by it. And speaking of scents, Koga was having the worst fight of his life, as Inuyasha smelled of Kagome's scent, so closely, it was driving him up a wall. He couldnt beleive he was having to resist jumping the hanyou. He was killing himself inside for having such a feeling about the one he hated more than anyone else.

"Seriously wolf..whats your problem, and whats wrong with your scent...its...different", Inuyasha said with a more shaken up tone than he did before. Koga held a hand to his head and his eyes drifted to Inuyasha, and slowly up and down Inuyasha's figure, which the hanyou noticed eyes popping as he took a slow step back.

"Must...now..can't...take it...", the wolf's weakening legs swayed forward tward Inuyasha, as he back up even more away from the wolf. For the first time in his life, Inuyasha had no want to fight Koga. He just wanted to get the hell away from him, he was honestly creeping him out a bit.

Koga backed Inuyasha up to a tree, and fell forward on to him, arms around his neck, head under Inuyasha's chin, barely holding himself up. Inuyasha shook with utter confusion and nervousness.

"G-GET THE HELL OFF OF ME-", Inuyasha's words where cut off in mid sentance, from Koga's mouth collided with his. As a now paralysed Inuyasha tried to scream, it was merely muffled when Koga took the moment as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha tried to back away again, and shove Koga off of him, but Koga's arms, and the tree digging into his head and back were preventing both of those things. Finally though, Inuyasha managed to break free of Koga's grasp as the two disconnected for air. Inuyasha fumbled away tripping over a tree root and landing face first into the ground. And without a second to spare Koga pounced right on top of him, pinning Inuyasha to the ground, and taking his hands behind his back leaning down to Inuyasha's ear.

"W-WOLF, WHAT THE HELL ARE Y-YOU DOING, GET AWAY FROM ME, THIS IS FUCKING SICK", Inuyasha scrambled under Koga to get free.

"SHUT UP", Koga growled and Inuyasha stopped. He could sence the intensity in Koga's voice. "Now, listen, this is your fault. You think I want to be in this sort of situation, with you! I came looking for Kagome. It's mating season for us wolves Inuyasha, hence, my whole tribes hormones are set on high, including mine. So I came to gather Kagome, since she is the one I was to mate for life. Her scent drove me to this point, the scent COVERING almost every inch of you. I am in so much pain, and I need to releive myself on someone, so just shut your mouth and take it like a man, you hear me!", Koga growled, shaking the ground this time. Inuyasha froze, knowing what Koga meant when he said "Take it".

"No...NO, THERE IS NO WAY, FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO-", Inuyasha was cut off yet again with a hot breath on the back of his neck. He began to sweat, and he had to admit that by this point, he was actually scared. There was no doubt in his mind that he did NOT want to be taken by Koga, not here, not now, not ever.

"Just hush your mouth. The next word you say is going to be my name, and I haven't a doubt you'll be screaming it in ecstasy. For now though, just know, this will be over quickly. But not painlessly, not in the least. You have no idea how big a wolf demon is. Now, on another note, we can do this, the easy way, or the hard way, I will allow you to pick. You can submit to me, or I will MAKE you submit.," Koga said huskily with a smirk, as Inuyasha flinched, begging the Kami's to help him out of this situation. He continued to struggle, and Koga simply chuckled as his weak attempts.

"So, the hard way. I had a feeling it would come to this", Koga shook his head taking Inuyasha's bound arms into one of his hands, and sliding the other into the back of Inuyasha's hakama. Inuyasha arched his back and hissed between his gritting teeth at the large and non the less cold intruder. Koga continued to rubb around a bit before sliding his fingers between a clenched opening.

"AHH- GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY HAKAMA", Inuyasha turned his head glaring back at Koga. Koga looked down at him with a mischievous smile.

"How come it took you this long to say something", Koga raised a brow making Inuyasha glare more, but that glare was turned into complete shock as Koga's middle finger was rounding Inuyasha's entrace.

"Dont...you...dare", Inuyasha growled at him. If Inuyasha managed to break free, there was no doubt the wolf would die by his hand that second, and not to mention Inuyasha would pretty much be traumatized for felt though as Koga pulled his hand back out of Inuyasha's hakama, only to be placed back in a moment later before Inuyasha even had a chance to relax. As he opened his mouth to protest he moaned...loud...

Koga had slipped a finger in his mouth to slick it, then enter Inuyasha with ease.

"T-TAKE IT OUT, N-N-NOW", Inuyasha screamed begging, but Koga continued to slowly move in and out of the frustrated hanyou.

"Sorry but you have to br stretched for whats to come, unless you want to take that sort of pain full on. It will be like nothing you have ever felt, worse than any wound you have ener taken, but more plesure than the tip of bliss you may have ever experienced. Heh.. I'll admit though, like you, I am also a virgin, remember, wolves mate for life. But this will be an acception, I would never want to spend the rest of my life with a half breed like you", Koga laughed, slipping another finger into Inuyasha. Inuyasha would have snapped back at the wolf had he not been biting his lip, almost enough to break the skin with his fangs, but he wasnt going to let out another moan, he would try and contain what little dignity he had left.

"Hm..I want to see your face for this Inuyasha", Koga said flipping Inuyasha on his back holding his hands above his head and pinning his legs wide open with his own. Inuyasha stared up at him with wide eyes as Koga leaned down licking over Inuyasha's near to bruised lip. Inuyasha turned his head away only to have his chin cupped by Koga's free hand and brought back to face the wolf. "You will face me", Koga demanded, licking down Inuyasha's jaw line to his neck, pulling Inuyasha's haori away from his shoulder. He stopped to where Inuyasha's neck and shoulder met. Koga licked his lips at the freshly unclaimed flesh infront of him. His tongue circled a spot, before nipping at it, getting a light gasp out of Inuyasha. He sat back a bit to stare down in Inuyasha's golden gaze.

"So that felt good eh? Dont worry, it gets better", Koga said receiving a weak glare from the man below him. As much as Koga didn't want to admit it, he loved the kind to play hard to get. But he didnt like playing with Inuyasha like this...or at least he thought he didnt. This was strictly to releive himself right? The hormones of mating season? That was all it was sopossed to be anyway. Though having Inuyasha under him like this, shimmering silver hair splayed everywhere. Koga was starting to rethink that it wasnt only Kagome's scent that was turning him on and making his member harden even more. Koga shook his head returning the spot where he had left. His teeth grazed over Inuyasha's skin once more before biting down. Inuyasha arched under Koga nearly pressing their lengths together between tighting fur and cloth.

"T-THAT HURT, Y-Y-YOU BASTARD", Inuyasha hissed.

"I know, but it's a mating mark, pretty standard, itll fade ...sooner or later", Koga whispered lustfully in Inuyasha's ear as it twitched against Koga's nose. "Hm..how cute".

"K-Koga..just STOP, and we'll never say anything of this ever again!", Inuyasha was getting desperate, he needed to stop Koga soon before...

he shivered at the thought.

"No can do, I still need to releive my little friend very soon", Koga spoke, coming to Inuyasha's lips in a second, slipping his tongue in. He started to grind his hips swaying his tale, and soon enough every motion he made was fully in tune with every other aspect of his well toned body. He pulled away slowly from Inuyasha for air, leaving a trail of saliva hang between them, that he licked away as he sat up, eyeing Inuyasha from the waist up and down. Inuyasha was spitting to the side, trying to rid his mouth of the wolf's taste. Though, he wasn't going to admit he actually enjoyed the erotic flavor that was left behind. No, he would never admit that, especially about the one who was pretty much taking him against his will. Inuyasha watched as Koga stared right below his waistline, making him more nervous. Koga smiked up at him and his eyes buldged watching as Koga's free hand once again traveled to a place it was not welcome. This time, in the front of Inuyasha's hakama. But instead of just slipping a hand in, Koga managed to pull Inuyasha full bottom half of his clothing down to his knee's. Koga proceded to rid Inuyasha fully of a bottom layer. Inuyasha couldnt contain the embarrassment as he watched Koga's eyes fully take in Inuyasha's awakening member. Somewhere along the time he was loosing his drawers, Inuyasha had began to harden from Koga's sensual touch. So now, they where both blushing incredibly hard.

"Mmm", Koga moaned sliding his hand up Inuyasha's leg. Again Inuyasha rosa off the ground at the touch of skin on skin, arching fully in the air and hardening completely. He began to pre, and with that Koga pushed him to the ground, hovering over Inuyasha's manhood with an open and yearning mouth. Inuyasha looked down to him with pleading eyes not to go any further, but that wasnt enough to stop Koga. In one swift nod of the head, he took Inuyasha into his mouth and down his throat.

He nearly came, hearing the hanyou scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHNN, STOP-IT-AHHHHHHHH-MMMMMM", Inuyasha bit his lip, arching his way further into Koga, who began to suck tenderly and slowly up and down Inuyasha's shaft. But slow, became fast, and tender, became passionate, and then so sexualy that it sent the virgin hanyou over the edge. He came in Koga's mouth, and down his throat. The wolf pulled up to lick every last drop of Inuyasha's very first orgasm, loving the taste ever so much.

Inuyasha's eyes were filled with tears. He had never experienced something so painful and pleasurable. He didnt want it, he didnt want to feel it, he didnt want to NEED it, but he wanted, and needed to feel Koga in him now. This new found plesure was to much for him to resist.

"Koga..nn...p-please..", Inuyasha moaned out. Koga's head snapped up at those words. He slid up along Inuyasha's chest.

"You want me to take you", Koga asked with sincere interest. Inuyasha nodded weakly. Koga slowly and unsurely released Inuyasha's wrists. Inuyasha sat still and didnt move before, he quickly struck Koga across the face.

"Thats for making me want you...damn...wolf", Inuyasha spoke, as Koga brought a hand to his face. He smirked knowing he deserved it but was surprised as he glanced down to see a submitting Uke. Koga turned red, it was a beautiful sight. He glanced down and placed his hands under Inuyasha's haori pulling it up over his head, feeling Inuyasha's tight abs and strong chest along the way. He thru the red top to the side with the red bottoms, examining the pink, exposed figure, that was Inuyasha.

He began to then remove his armor but was caught off guard as Inuyasha sat up to help him. It was pulled over his head in the same manner being tossed aside, and he moaned himself as Inuyasha's hands traveled up and down his chest tracing and pinching around his harding nipples. Inuyasha curiously took one in his mouth playing with the small tender ball between his teeth and sucking at it as hard as his mouth could. Koga had never felt such plesure in his life. As Inuyasha pulled away to glance up at Koga, he was thrown back againt the ground and in only a moment a fully bare wolf, was over him.

"I need to flip you over puppy...", Koga said seductivly licking one of Inuyasha's soft white ears. Without a word Inuyasha sat up his back against Koga, head nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

"Not hard...Im still...", Inuyasha spoke shakily. Koga wraped his arms around Inuyasha's waist, gripping Inuyasha length making him moan.

"I'll be gentle..I promise", Koga licked Inuyasha's neck getting him on his hands and knees.

Koga hovered over Inuyasha, gripping his hips and positioning himself at the entrance to ecstasy, and in one swift motion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-K-KOGA!", Inuyasha screamed, knowing he was going to have a sore throat in the morning.

"I-INUYASHA-AHH-MMM-Y-YOUR SO TIGHT-I-I-", Koga screamed a half sentance, before coming in Inuyasha, filling him to the brim. They both gasped, and then Koga pulled Inuyasha closer, traveling into him farther, then pulling in and out slowly making both of them see stars.

"K-KOGA-H-HARDER, PLEASE!", Inuyasha begged pressing himself to the wolf. Without a word Koga held on to the hanyou's hips tightly, going harder, faster, and deeper. He then reached around a hand to pump Inuyasha's manhood as he rode his way to another uneven orgasm.

Inuyasha saw white coming in Koga's hand and collapsing onto his elbow's as Koga continuosly pounded Inuyasha into the ground. As Koga plunged himself into Inuyasha one final time, they both came together, falling to the ground in a puddle of what they had become. They breathed heavily, and Koga pulled out of Inuyasha, but collected him in his arms pulling him to his chest.

"There...is no way...we...can tell...anyone..", Inuyasha spoke between breaths.

"I know...so...this will be...our little secret...and...dont think...this...was just...a one time...thing", Koga nestled into the white locks of hair that were sticking to his face and chest with sweat.

"For this...sort of pleasure...it would...be worth...keeping a secret...for when we want...ecstasy", Inuyasha pressed against Koga feeling him caress his sore ass.

"Hm..stupid...mutt", Koga smirked.

"Damn..wolf", Inuyasha returned resting in the arms of the man he was sure would take him many more times in the future, but it's a secret, so, shh...


End file.
